Different
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: A broken arm leads to a small discussion.


Renny: A little thing I wanted to write because I can. Now, disclaimer!

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Pallet town, fields-**

"How's the arm?"

"Better then yesterday. Probably. I dunno, I'm not a doctor am I?"

Red chuckled and sat down next to Green.

"Nope. You wouldn't even qualify as one." He smirked.

"Yet." Green smirked back, leaning against the tree he'd been sitting by for the past ten minutes. Red watched him shift slightly, and frowned when his rival's (friend's) face twisted a tiny bit when his left arm, the one in the sling, moved slightly along with his body.

"You sure you're alright?" Red asked him. "It's only been a few days since the battle. That . . . shouldn't really be healed."

"Chansey." Was Green's answer.

"Even so, that doesn't mean it would heal so fast." Red told him. "You shouldn't even be outside."

"What are you, my sister now?" Green sighed, looking over at Red with a flat expression.

"No, I'm just worried about your health." Red said. "That battle wasn't even between us two personally, it was our pokemon. You shouldn't have gotten a broken arm from it."

"Well, I did. And I have you to thank for that." Green replied.

"How?"

"Remember the lightning rod?"

"Oh Mew . . . i-it didn't hit you, did it!?" Red cried, horrified.

"Well . . . more like the aftermath, but yeah." Green murmured. "There was a boom and then I was in pain and then I fell."

Red blanched as he realised he could have helped Green. He'd seen the smaller boy fall down, but he didn't even care at the time.

"Sorry about that." Red sighed. "I'll . . . try not to do any more destructive combos."

"Please." Green laughed.

"Wait, if that was true, then how come you didn't have your arm in a sling at the awards thing?" Red asked.

"Uh . . . I dunno actually. Doctors said it wasn't broken, just bent a bit." Green frowned. "And then I sort of woke up a few days ago and it was broken. Maybe . . . maybe I did something to break it. I'm not sure."

"So you just woke up and it broke?" Red almost laughed.

"Well . . . I do move around a lot if I don't have anything to hold during my sleep." Green mumbled, looking at his broken arm with a thoughtful look. "I could have just rolled over or something, and broke it by accident."

"And . . . you didn't notice?"

"Well, when I'm asleep, the term 'dead to the world' comes to a new light." Green smirked. "So no, I didn't feel it until I woke up. And then it hit me like a Rhydon and well . . . yeah."

"That's . . . a bit more graphic then what I would have hoped for." Red winced, in sympathy for him. "How long until it heals?"

"Doctors say five weeks. Daisy says ten. Grandpa says he doesn't know and to stop asking because he's not a doctor." Green shrugged his right shoulder.

"Sheesh, how much did you ask?"

"A lot. You try having a broken arm out of nowhere." Green muttered back.

"Sorry. But seriously, you'll be fine, right?" Red asked.

"Of course I will. I've suffered much worse than a broken arm at times."

Red decided he didn't want to know what 'at times' meant.

"Though, something does surprise me." Green suddenly hummed.

"Yeah?" Red blinked. If Green was starting to share stuff, then did that mean-

"Why are you actually bothered anyway? We're rivals, are we not?" Green asked smoothly, turning his head to look back at Red. "So, as rivals, we wouldn't be inclined to care for each other's safety at many times."

"Well . . . thing is, I don't see you as a rival." Red tried to explain. He didn't know if Green, because of his personality, knew anything of this sort. "I see you as a . . . um . . . friendly competitor or something."

"A friend who's also a rival, then?" Green murmured. Red, surprised he got it so fast, nodded. "Hm. That's a first for me then."

"Being friends with a rival?" Red blinked.

"No. Being friends with anyone." Green said quietly. "The other kids here assumed I was a . . . snob or something, so I guess I kind of based myself around their assumptions. I can't even remember what I used to be like before moving here."

"You're not from Pallet town?" Red found himself asking, still shocked Green was sharing this with him.

"Not from this region. A lot of people would argue I was from Almia, since I was born there, but all I remember before Kanto was the deserts of Orre. So . . . I might be both. But I'm certainly not from Kanto."

"I did sort of wonder why you didn't sound the same as everyone else." Red smiled. "Your accent was too weird to actually pinpoint. Is it a mix of Orre and Kanto?"

"Orre, Almia and Kanto." Green corrected. "My older sister, Daisy, lived in Almia for a long time before coming over to Kanto with me and Grandpa. I sort of picked up parts of Almish accents from her, and from my time in Orre. And then when I moved here, I listened to other people and tried to copy. The result is what you hear right now."

"That's a weird combination." Red chuckled. He paused to wonder how they'd gotten from talking about Green's arm to his accent, but decided to ignore it. "But weird in a good way. I think the accent suits you."

"Thank you. And . . . Red?"

Red looked at him again. "Yeah?"

"We're . . . actually friends, right?" Green asked quietly, as if he was scared to utter such words.

"Of course. I did sort of just say so." Red nodded.

"Then . . . maybe . . . this is gonna sound stupid." Green warned.

"Don't care." Red told him, grinning.

"Could you teach me . . . teach me how to be a friend?" Green breathed. "It's, well . . . y-you know . . ."

"Yeah. You're not a snob, by the way." Red said, toning his grin down to a kind smile. "You're just different."

"Good or bad?"

"Good."

Green smiled back, for the first time in ages, and Red decided he would teach Green how to be the best friend ever. With a bit of his own flare added in, and Green's as well. Maybe.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: I dunno. I just got the idea. Read, review and comment!


End file.
